A Brother's Devotion
by Night-Being
Summary: AU. It wouldn't be so bad to be caught by his younger brother during some healthy alone time. But being caught with a photo of said brother in one hand and a particularly hard object in the other was a whole other thing. Warnings: Lemon, Yaoi, Language, Uchihacest! [ItaSasu]


**_WARNINGS: Yaoi, Lemon, Language, Uchihacest! Yep… it's all there. Now go and enjoy._**

**_A/N: _**_Just a heads up… it's a simple AU, where Itachi and Sasuke are just two really hot brothers, sharing some really hot moment. I hope it won't take away the magic of their relationship… I've tried to have as less OOCness as possible in the given situation._

**_BIG thanks to my dear friend Dana-Eliza for being my Beta and editing this story!_**

_One more important thing… __**this story is dedicated to our birthday girl NattiTheVillain. Happy Birthday Natti! **_

* * *

><p>The house was quiet, every member of the family had his own business to attend to and Itachi found the situation exceptionally useful. He himself had his day off from school and he already knew how to enjoy at least a part of it. Sitting on the ground in their living room he fished out some neatly stashed family albums and with his typical soft smile went through the last set of holiday pictures. In the age of computers, where every information was stored digitally, an actual touchable family album was a very precious article. He could only praise their mother for being an old school enthusiast and keeping the beloved holiday documentation in this classy shape.<p>

Of course he could use the electronic form of the photos for the activity he wanted to do next, but this way seemed more… personal.

Itachi had searched a while before he finally ran into the one photograph which he had been looking for the whole time. The photo of his little brother – Sasuke. Only Sasuke was no longer the little boy he used to be, he wasn't the skinny child Itachi liked to provoke and chase around the pool. He wasn't the whining twelve year old who hated to be squeezed in a tight motherly or brotherly embrace. No. He was slowly but very resolutely becoming a man and to Itachi's great horror he found out it was harder and harder to ignore the change Sasuke's body was going through.

It was few years ago when Itachi realized that curvy shapes of women were not as interesting as a set of firm muscles and strong arms. Or to put his situation more simply – pussy was not as good as cock. Yes, apparently, Itachi as a man was interested in other men, and now he had one man growing stronger and manlier right under his roof. Handsomeness was like a curse of every Uchiha and to Itachi's utter despair and pleasure, Sasuke was no exception, rather the opposite.

At age seventeen his younger brother was widening and narrowing in all the right places. With his unhealthy obsession with all kinds of sports it was inevitable for his shoulders to grow broad while his waist remained as lean as before. Not mentioning the perfect small rounded butt which he liked to display in tight jeans when outside or comfy sweatpants while at home. Itachi hated Sasuke's dark blue sweatpants, it made his crotch itch and hands burn with the desire to touch. Stupid sweatpants.

Itachi was sure that it wouldn't take long before Sasuke would be more of a man than himself. He was still taller than his younger sibling, keeping in shape thanks to some lessons in martial arts, but he was more into the agility and speed than strength and stamina. It was a matter of years before Sasuke would prove to be the more masculine one of the two brothers. Not like Itachi would mind, he actually couldn't wait.

Scanning the photo of Sasuke on the beach, doing an exaggerated pose for their mother's camera, Itachi felt his mouth water. He could only dream of how that soft untouched skin would taste on his tongue if he was just once allowed to peck the flesh of his innocent Sasuke. He truly did love his younger brother, maybe a little too much. Although he would never dare to taint Sasuke's fragile teenage sexuality with a single obscene look. But the urges of his own body were growing more and more difficult to ignore and to regain his sanity he just had to release at least some of that pressure. As long as his perverted actions and thoughts would be kept in secret, Itachi was safe. So was Sasuke. He hoped.

Leaving the mess in living room behind, Itachi carefully picked Sasuke's swimsuit photo and stealthily disappeared into his own room. Since the house was empty, he didn't even bother locking the door behind him. His mother knocked every time, father never went to his room and Sasuke was usually so loud Itachi could hear him all the way upstairs.

Baby oil. Tissues. Sasuke's half naked pic. Itachi guessed it was all he needed for at least the next half an hour. And he was surely going to enjoy himself properly, comfortably seated on his large ergonomically shaped office chair – the best purchase of his lifetime. Being a university student apparently involved hours of typing essays, dissertations and many other types of written discourses. No school for him today though, and no school meant a tiny bit of free time which he had desperately needed.

Looking at the photograph Itachi recalled the memory connected to it. He was on the beach that day too. Hearing Sasuke's melodic laugh, seeing his ever boyish smile, watching his sweaty body run around, catching a Frisbee. Remembering as Sasuke's muscles tensed while he was grabbing the flying object midair, as his damp hair danced when he turned towards Itachi and after playfully punching him into the shoulder he dared him to swim all the way to the buoys. They did. Sasuke won. Itachi let him. The younger of course figured it out and got angry, but only for a while. Then they just talked. He didn't know what they had talked about, but he sure as hell remembered how Sasuke's perfectly shaped lips moved while forming all kinds of different words.

Itachi couldn't help but wonder how those soft lips would feel on his own lips… at first… on his aroused skin later, teasing his abdomen, going down and then, maybe… He chased away the tingle of guilt, then continued fantasizing. With an oiled hand evenly stroking his whole length. Slowly bringing it to life.

Itachi had already discarded his shirt, not wanting to stain it, if there was some small accident ahead. Although he partly counted on the tissues to do their job, one can never be sure enough. The other hand was softly holding Sasuke's photo and Itachi let his half lidded onyx roam freely over the shaping chiseled chest of his no longer so little brother.

Eyes had closed, imagining the hand on his member being Sasuke's. He figured his brother would probably be a little clumsier than himself, maybe a little rougher. Itachi squeezed, then immediately panted. That felt good. He was sure Sasuke's hands would definitely feel great. Itachi knew very well that despite the many activities, his brother's hands were still soft, maybe a little awkward, as it usually worked with teenage boys, but that was even more of a turn on. Strangely enough.

Despite the common knowledge of Sasuke being rather an arrogant brat, in Itachi's eyes Sasuke was still the pure boy – his little brother – pure and untouched. Itachi had wished for nothing else but to turn that boy into a man completely. Make him sweat and cry out in bliss. To take care of every pleasure his little brother might come with. To comfort him, hold him, kiss him. Everywhere. To bury his own rock hard shaft into that small juicy ass. Deep. Repeatedly.

His eyes reluctantly opened, scanning the alluring young man once more. Breaths grew heavy and Itachi hardly resisted the urge to close his weighty lids under the burden. Though he wanted the visual stimulation more. He wasn't even near the climax, but the thrill was rapidly building. Pleasantly enveloping his mind in a cloud of happy fuzz.

Then the door snapped open.

"Aniki! Let's go out and –"

Two almost identical onyx stares met. Both eyes widened, both bodies froze mid-motion. Like in a scene from a very bad movie the photo in Itachi's hand slipped out from the loosened hold and drifted through the air, landing right in front of Sasuke's toes.

Sasuke's shocked gaze unintentionally wandered away from Itachi's face, copying the line of his brother's exposed chest. In one split of a second the younger had no idea why Itachi's pale skin gained a tiny blush and in the other his own pale features went pink as well. Then the limbs went rigid as Itachi hastily stuffed his erection back into his pants, but not before Sasuke got a good look at what was his older brother had been holding.

Sasuke opened his mouth, intending to babble something incoherent, but then fell mute even before making a sound. His eyes shyly prowling around, trying to find just something to land on. Until they fell on the photograph under his feet.

The whisper was almost undetectable. "Don't," Itachi breathed out. Too late.

The younger's lips parted slightly in a stunned awe. Guided by unknown instincts, Sasuke bent down and took the piece of paper with glassy-like surface.

Itachi wordlessly observed as his sibling scanned the photo, then glanced back at his brother. For a moment it looked like he was going to frown deeply until his face melted into an unapproachable poker expression. It wasn't that hard to count two and two together, especially not for someone with an exceptionally sharp mind. A mind which Sasuke definitely possessed.

Sasuke closed the door behind him, locking the two inside the stuffed atmosphere of the neatly cleaned room. It was futile to try and detect any trace of emotion on the mask he had forced on his handsome features. With several deliberate steps Sasuke proceeded to walk towards the chair Itachi was sitting on. Closing the distance between them.

The elder's body tensed uncomfortably. If Sasuke hadn't seen the pic, if there was no pic in the first place, then the situation would be quite easy and Itachi would simply chase his younger brother away with a warning that next time he should definitely knock before storming inside. Not now though. Now he couldn't afford such a comfort, when Sasuke was already holding the proof of Itachi's depravation in those lean pale fingers. Itachi didn't really know how to react, he wished he could explain somehow. But how exactly was he supposed to explain something like that? He was doomed.

"It's me," Sasuke whispered.

Silence.

The alarm clock on Itachi's nightstand measured seconds. The sound of ticks becoming awfully loud in the tight space.

"If you're waiting for an explanation… I'm sorry, I don't really have anything," Itachi stated. Despite the storm in his head, his voice remained steady. He just felt… washed, so he went with the first thing he could think of – the truth.

Sasuke's eyes twitched. Moving around his brother's athletic body. From the palm covered in faintly fragranced baby oil, to the still painfully present and visible erection hidden by a simple greyish sweatpants. Itachi's muscles fluttered, like he was trying to hide all the clues, but it was pointless.

To be honest, Itachi expected almost anything at this moment. Blame, rage, betrayal, maybe even tears. Deep inside he hoped to get just any reaction from that dead face hovering above him. But there was nothing.

When Sasuke's limbs finally awakened, Itachi felt his pupils dilate. The photo flew away, Sasuke's fingers hooked themselves under the lower hem of the boy's shirt, then dragged it over his head. One blink of Itachi's stunned lids and two seconds after Sasuke was standing in front of him naked from waist up.

Itachi's features remained cold, but his heart immediately picked up its pace and the damned cock in his pants tingled so much it almost hurt. He was perfect.

Sasuke stepped even closer, straightening his figure between Itachi's spread thighs. He ignored how his brother on the chair shivered. "Touch me," The younger breathed out sternly.

"Sasuke… I can't." Despite the broken statement, Itachi's hands trembled visibly, yearning to do the exact opposite of what has been said.

Sasuke leaned closer, took one of Itachi's hands and brought it up to his flat belly. "You don't need any photos for this, if you wanted to see me, all you had to do is ask. Now touch me, Aniki." He softly placed the shaking fingers on his skin, guiding them to caress the surface.

He was… warm and soft. But oh so forbidden. "I-it's not right," Itachi stuttered, eyes helplessly fixated on his own hand petting over his brother's abdomen. Like to contradict his declaration the wicked fingers already explored the offered flesh. Shamelessly testing Sasuke's delicacy.

"Why?" came the angry word from above. It took more than it should have to raise his hypnotized glare up to meet the black embrace of his little brother. He stared down at Itachi with an undetectable plea buried inside those innocent looking eyes. So young, so vulnerable, so trusting.

"We're family," Itachi whispered, his head empty of any meaningful objections. He figured this would have to be enough.

It wasn't.

"Exactly," Sasuke agreed instantly. There wasn't a trace of doubt inside his movements. Like he had wanted to uncover the secret for as long as Itachi had been trying to hide it. While one palm was making sure Itachi's fingers stayed in place, the other one slithered under the veil of silk raven hair and was gently placed on the side of Itachi's neck. "Do you love me, Aniki?" Sasuke asked, already knowing the answer. Itachi has always showed his brotherly love more than enough. If it was the tender smile meant solely for Sasuke or the efforts Itachi put into spending as much free time with him as their busy schedules allowed them to. Itachi loved his little brother, Sasuke knew that and he loved Itachi back with all his heart as well. But he wanted to hear it nevertheless.

"Yes, I do," came the desired answer.

It was always so nice to hear. "Then show me how much…" Sasuke hinted quietly and then subtly pulling on the neck in his hold he brought Itachi's face closer to his exposed stomach.

Itachi felt his heart tear a hole inside his chest. His mouth was filling with lustful juices only from the image of tasting his brother's skin in this sinful manner. And it wasn't the only place. He was sure the wet spot on his grey pants was more than clearly visible. Drop after drop of pre-cum was leaking out of his erection and soaking itself into the cloth, creating a dark mark. It was all so wrong, so incredibly wrong. Itachi would spent the rest of his life counting all the wrongs of this situation. Only if his brain wasn't void of just any reasonable thought.

Letting the tip of his nose brush over the tensed muscles, he closed the last gap between his lips and his biggest desire, allowing himself to finally taste Sasuke's sweetness. He pecked softly and in response got an intimate shiver of the younger body. Sasuke's reaction stirred a desire bigger than anything before. Itachi had only wanted to make his little brother feel good and it seemed that Sasuke indeed enjoyed the treatment.

Seizing Sasuke's hips in a possessive grip Itachi let his tongue lap over each and every inch of the displayed skin. Guided by the wave of lust, his mouth gradually went down, followed by the gentlest of Sasuke's moans. He relished in the sound of his brother's deepening voice. He didn't even realize _how much_ Sasuke had matured, until now, hearing him grunt lowly when Itachi's chin reached the top of Sasuke's jeans.

Then came the heated pant. "Nii-san…" Two warm palms tapped on Itachi's bare shoulders as the younger boy sought support when his knees were slowly melting away.

The word, however, awakened a new wave of guilt. The title Sasuke had abandoned a few years ago and now it had slipped his lips with this lewd undertone, just minutes before Itachi was about to…

"We should stop here… before…" Itachi retreated his mouth with a whisper, but he never found the strength to move away entirely. He settled with propping his forehead on Sasuke's abdomen and closing his eyes, hoping to run from the desire this way.

"No," Sasuke decided for both of them. Tangling his fingers in the long silk strands and freeing them from the already loose ponytail he caused a chill strolling down Itachi's spine.

"You don't want this, Sasuke," Itachi tried to persuade him, to clear up both of their minds. But it seemed pointless, he was as unable to focus as Sasuke was clearly unable to put his oddly nervous hands from any available place on Itachi's body. Playing with his brother's hair. He seemed to like the long raven strands slithering softly through his fingers and Itachi relished in the goose-bumps which stayed behind.

"How can you tell?" the younger asked, obviously confused for a while.

And Itachi gladly clarified. "You had girlfriends," he uttered matter-of-factly.

"Hn." Sasuke produced an agreeing hum, thinking for a while. "Do you remember the last one? Do you remember what mother had declared about her?" he said after a while, a slightly amused smirk playing on his lips. Itachi wouldn't even know about it if Sasuke's tone didn't give it away. Desperate onyx eyes still closed in a hopeless attempt to gain some will.

Itachi didn't have to think for long. He remembered very well mother's comment about a girl who looked too much like a boy and that Sasuke should probably find someone more 'lady like'. According to her standards playing football and wearing trousers all the time wasn't a proper behavior for a girl. Sasuke seemed to like it though, so there was no-one who could persuade him. Until who knows what happened between the two love birds. Actually, only Itachi knew.

"Yes," Itachi chuckled over that memory. "But you don't know what you want…" he claimed instantly. He didn't want to stain Sasuke's sexuality, he wanted only the best for his beloved brother, and letting his depraved older brother abuse the trust build in years of growing up was definitely among highly prohibited things. "You're not like me," Itachi added, just to be sure his foolish little sibling would know exactly what he meant.

This time Sasuke actually frowned deeply, unhappy with his brother's statement. "Is being a gay a bad thing?" his manly voice becoming almost a growl.

"No," Itachi breathed out immediately. He never wanted to suggest such a thing, he wasn't ashamed of his orientation. He simply wanted to spare his brother, because it was very clear what his body wanted, where his thoughts strayed when all his senses were enveloped by Sasuke's aroma. The feeling of his skin under Itachi's forehead, the steady and calm pushes of Sasuke's inhales, the ones Itachi wished to turn into erratic and desperate ones. It wasn't right, and not just because they were brothers, but because there was no way back. What would happen here might hurt Sasuke in the future, after he'd realize it was all just a big mistake.

Sasuke trusted him, he blindly believed his kind and gentle older brother would never do a thing to hurt him, physically or mentally, but what he didn't realized were the consequences.

Sasuke sighed, then taking a handful of Itachi's hair he forced his brother to look up. "I hope not. But you're right… I really don't know if I'm like you in this, but who'd be better to help me with that than my big brother?" the younger smiled mildly.

Itachi didn't even noticed Sasuke's fingers had left his hair until he heard the sound of a zipper.

"This is foolish," the elder whispered unevenly. His brain spun overboard when he saw how the two parts of blue jeans parted, revealing one undeniably hardening groin. Now hidden only by Sasuke's black boxers.

"Is it? Then maybe it would be better for me to go and find some other, willing man – _a stranger_ – to help me figure things out?" he teased, enjoying the desperate look in his brother's eyes. The fight between taste and run.

For the first time in his life, Sasuke heard the strange throaty tone in his brother's voice. "This is not funny, Otouto," Itachi grunted, his control slowly drifting away as his stare was hypnotized by the best prize of a lifetime. The hands on Sasuke's hips started to tremble, itching with urge to move and touch.

"No, it's not," Sasuke stated, then helped one of the wavering hands reach its goal as he once again guided Itachi's movements. "That's why I need you…" There was no clue what so ever if that sentence was meant to continue, because the moment Itachi softly rubbed the clothed erection, Sasuke's words were lost in a relieved pant.

Itachi was void of words. Onyx gaze tied upon the perfect shape of growing length inside his brother's underwear. He stroked it gently, slowly. Testing its sensitivity. He knew very much how receptive an unexperienced organ can be. And judging how quickly it filled with blood only after a few tender touches, Sasuke was very responsive.

Oh and also impatient as Itachi figured out after feeling the slight pressure on the back of his head, where one of Sasuke's hands had strayed. He let his face be brought closer and gently buried his nose into the smell of his brother's lap. The mixture of fabric softener their mother used blended with a musky aroma belonging solely to Sasuke; it enveloped his senses.

To hell with right and wrong. To hell with moral standards. To hell with all the consequences. The only thing Itachi wished for now was to finally savor the forbidden taste of his innocent younger brother. To embrace the warmth and softness radiating from behind the black cloth. Hooking his fingers over the top of Sasuke's boxers he carefully pulled them down.

The hand in his hair balled into a fist and Itachi hesitantly peeked up, partly expecting Sasuke to make up his mind. But what he found was not the expression of a frightened boy, but already half lidded eyes and a soft smile, showing the same excitement as the hard shaft sliding gently on Itachi's cheek. He shot his own kind smirk back and taking Sasuke's member in one hand Itachi lovingly nuzzled the whole length.

A heated cry was sent back as a sign that Sasuke not just enjoyed the gesture, but apparently couldn't wait for Itachi's administrations to continue. And what big brother would refuse to fulfil even an unspoken wish of his beloved younger sibling? Pecking the delicate surface from the base to the top Itachi could finally savor the unique taste. It was exquisite. He was already sure he wouldn't get enough of this in one single round.

Circling his tongue over the top of Sasuke's shaft gained him a new set of sounds filled with need and impatience. He teased him for a while, smirking mildly when both Sasuke's hands present on his body squeezed more. One having a tight hold on his hair and the other burying its nail into Itachi's shoulder. But Itachi himself couldn't really wait any longer. After few other analyzing rolls of his tongue he added more stimulation and let the member softly slide inside the heat of his mouth. Sasuke was… oh so divine. Itachi closed his eyes, enjoying the taste. He felt his own cock pulse wildly in his pants, screaming, but he ignored it. He'd finish the job later, somehow. Or maybe…

"Nii-san…"

It seemed Sasuke had discovered a new favorite word. His whole body tensed, trying hard to remain standing when the pure bliss in his crotch made him cry out more and more. And there were the erratic gasps Itachi desired to hear so much. He started slowly, letting the whole length gradually slide down his throat and then sucked gently when he moved back. He wasn't in a rush, wanting to enjoy the moment as long as it lasted. He repeated the process several times, each time having slightly different reaction. Itachi experienced with the suction, increasing it for a while only to ease after that. He listened carefully to every heavy moan which fell of his brother's lips.

"Nii-san… ah… so good."

Damn, his little Otouto was definitely hot. Probably having the best blow job in his yet short lifetime. Not like any seventeen year old girl could actually best an experienced lover. Itachi grasped the length into one hand and instead of prolonged motions began to play with the head sucking on it intensely while his palm and fingers massaged the rest of Sasuke's cock.

"Fuck… Itachi…" The feedback was immediate and the reckless boy pressed his brother's head more and closer to his crotch, forcing him to move back faster than before. Itachi didn't mind, he relished in the hot throbbing shaft sliding down his throat. The taste of pre-cum already smoothing on his tongue.

Sasuke seemed so lost in the pleasure he completely ignored the sharp pressure his hand was putting on Itachi's neck, more like the opposite, because the moment Itachi let his fist disappear from the base and freed the whole length for his mouth, Sasuke added another hand and accompanied by many cries and something which could almost be considered screams he urged his brother to take more, causing him to deep-throat. It was heaven. And he couldn't breathe.

"Oh fuck… yes, Nii-san… fuck, I'm gonna…"

His thoughtful little brother actually tried to warn him, how sweet. Not like Itachi didn't already know what was coming. A single touch of Sasuke's sacks revealed that the tension in them and the swelling of the rest of the organ was a signal of only one thing.

Grasping Sasuke's hips in a need to steady them, Itachi sucked fiercely, drawing the climax right out of his younger brother. It took mere seconds before Sasuke squeezed out a few swear words and one thick 'Nii-san' through his teeth and then exploded obediently into Itachi's mouth, filling it with warm sperm. Swallowing every last drop Itachi let Sasuke ride out his orgasm, before he couldn't hold his breath any longer and retreated his face away. The shaft left his lips with a well-known 'plop' sound.

Itachi hesitantly peeked up, partly expecting to find a hint of regret or disgust on his brother's face. But there was nothing like that. In fact, Sasuke couldn't look happier and endearing at the same time – eyes still half lidded and an almost insignificant blush adorning his smooth cheeks. Simply eatable.

Driven by the moment and hidden ulterior motives Itachi dragged Sasuke's jeans along with the underwear all the way down, then with the younger's help rid the lean body of all the unnecessary clothing and pulled him down on his lap; legs spread. Still ignoring the irritating erection under his own sweatpants he lovingly embraced the beautiful creature.

Sasuke wasn't far behind and snuggled closer, shifting on his brother's lap and looking for a more comfortable position. A heavy whisper reached Itachi's ears. "You're hard," Sasuke stated the obvious, apparently feeling the eager object under him. Like Itachi didn't already know about his own pulsating organ.

"I know," Itachi purred in response.

With a soft chuckle both Sasuke's hands travelled down, stealthily sliding into Itachi's pants. He had no will to resist, not anymore, not when Sasuke's fingers wrapped around his shaft with such vigor. The only thing Itachi could do was to react with a relieved moan and buckle his hips more into the determined grip.

As Itachi soon realized the best thing about the situation wasn't just the fact that Sasuke started to pump his length, but the position which allowed the friction only when Sasuke was moving his whole torso. Hoarse moans were forced through Itachi's throat when his body reacted to the sliding of Sasuke's chest over his. Perky nipples teased his heated skin all over, making him squeeze Sasuke's shoulders in a need to urge his movements. Itachi knew the stimulation would never be enough, but for now it pleasantly relieved the ache in his greedy cock.

Yet Sasuke seemed to have a whole different plan and after a few heavy moans and strong pumps he stopped and shifting his body, he arranged himself above Itachi's hardness.

"What are you…?" The elder breathed heavily, opening his blissfully closed eyes, then seeing what his foolish brother was doing he promptly prohibited him from his actions by grabbing his own length and moving it aside from Sasuke's hole. "Stop it Sasuke!" Itachi gasped, just in time.

An annoyed grin was shot back. "I thought we were pass this," Sasuke ranted.

"You cannot put it in like this, Otouto. You would hurt yourself," Itachi explained softly.

Sasuke let his hands hang lifelessly along his sides and seated himself back into his brother's lap. "Well then how?" he questioningly raised his eyebrows.

"You need to be stretched properly," Itachi clarified and for a while observed as his brother just stared back at him. Sasuke's eyebrows rose even higher, silently encouraging Itachi to do… something. "Oh, alright. Let me…" Itachi sighed. Taking the baby oil waiting for its opportunity from the desk he poured some at his fingers, then lowered them down between Sasuke's cheeks. Firstly he placed them against the opening, massaging softly, then while locking his eyes with Sasuke he pushed one inside.

"Hehe… That's weird," the younger reacted with a deep giggle. This time it was Itachi who rose a single eyebrow, slightly surprised by his brother's reaction. "Sorry, go on," Sasuke apologized, not knowing where the serious gaze came from.

Itachi said nothing, too focused on the job inside his brother. He deemed Sasuke was adjusting well enough and didn't wait long before inserting a second finger. It was a routine to which he was used to and he knew exactly what to do and how to proceed.

Sasuke tensed for a while, sending a confused look down at his brother. But Itachi seemed to be more targeted on Sasuke's body than on his state of mind. The black onyx of the older brother now shamelessly roaming over the chiseled torso and flat stomach. He couldn't hold himself and while he let the fingers inside Sasuke work on loosening the muscles, he leaned closer and tasted the sweetness of his brother's skin once more. Lapping his tongue over the heated chest, looking for a certain pinkish sensitive spot.

"Uhm… Nii-san?" Sasuke finally voiced some doubt. Itachi ignored him, he knew precisely what his brother wanted, even if Sasuke didn't know himself. The two fingers slid over the inner wall of Sasuke's insides, looking for the soft location which would bring the younger man his desired pleasure. And while Itachi let his mouth distract Sasuke by sucking on the perky nipple, he cautiously listened and read the younger's reactions.

"Nii-sa-aah…" Nails were buried into his flesh and a growl responded to the lustful calling of Sasuke's voice. The younger swooned and melted into his brother's embrace, feeling the bliss of the sinfully skilled administrations.

Sasuke's muscles started clenching around his fingers, dispatching wanton signals. He was so damn tight, Itachi couldn't wait to thrust into that hotness. Relishing in the sensation of Sasuke trembling in his arms Itachi teased for a while. Massaging his brother's prostate gently.

Thank God for all the control he possessed. Itachi doubted that any other person would be able to wait _this_ long, with an erection _this_ hard if they had something so wickedly erotic helplessly shaking right above their arousal.

Itachi halted in his movements and earned himself a very unhappy moan and familiar annoyed look.

"Relax," the older smirked and placed his third finger against Sasuke's entrance. His soft order was met with an obedient release of muscles and Itachi pushed in. "This might hurt a little," he announced and gently started moving again.

Sasuke winced, obviously not very satisfied with the outcome, but then he carried out Itachi's previous command and let his body relax.

His little brother, how quickly he was learning. Itachi surrendered to the temptation and descending deeper into the immoral pit he had dug during the last half an hour he captured Sasuke's chin, subtly pulling him down and bringing their lips closer for a tender kiss.

"I love you, Sasuke," Itachi whispered into the kiss with a gentle smile.

"Come on, just put it inside," Sasuke whined in response.

That arrogant brat. His little arrogant brat. How much he treasured that selfish creature.

"Stand up and turn around," Itachi said simply and while Sasuke was doing exactly what he was told, Itachi fished out a condom and after pulling it on, he poured some more baby oil on his throbbing cock. There was no use for the mess which would stay behind without the protection.

Sasuke propped himself on Itachi's thighs and Itachi held his length steady, pressing its top towards Sasuke's hole. He's finally going to feel his brother's heat clenching around him. At that moment life couldn't get any better.

And then it did… when Sasuke slowly and carefully impaled himself. Itachi watched his entire length being gradually swallowed by that perfect juicy ass. It was… _oh_ so sublime. The elder had to close his eyes, gathering all the scattered thoughts.

"Itachi?" A heavy pant reached his ears and he immediately put his attention back at his younger sibling.

"Are you alright, Otouto?" he asked and let his hands sneak to the front where they could distract Sasuke by rubbing his once again hardening shaft.

The younger nodded and let his brother's fingers dispatch a signal for his lungs to inhale shakily. The smaller body leaned backwards and Sasuke pressed his behind into Itachi's chest while his hands lurked from Itachi's thighs to Sasuke's cheeks, where they parted them.

"Nii-san… make me feel good again," Sasuke moaned, giving in to the need and laying his head on Itachi's shoulder.

Such impatience, such willingness. Sasuke had no idea how much Itachi had to hold himself not to change the position and fuck that perfect tight ass senseless, along with its owner.

"Well then you might want to move, Otouto," Itachi hummed into his brother's offered ear.

And so he did. Using Itachi's hipbones as a base, Sasuke pushed himself up and then let his ass slide down. Two cries of the same intensity echoed in the room. For a moment Itachi felt like coming undone right in that second as the warm walls squeezed him firmly, but who he'd be to give in to the pleasure that quickly. He left one palm to handle Sasuke's growing erection while the other lost itself among Sasuke's pointy hair where it grabbed everything in its reach. And Itachi fell into the sensation.

It didn't take long for both brothers to get covered by a thin layer of sweat and the smell of sex heavily filled the room, drowning both men into the devious need. If there was anyone passing the closed door, the only available sound from the usually silent room would be an unstoppable gasping, grunting and panting of two male voices.

Itachi waited for his brother to get thoroughly hard, then retreated his hand and petted up Sasuke's torso while the younger did all the work; bouncing up and down. He pinched one aroused nipple and smirked deviously when Sasuke let out a desperate cry.

"Nii-san…" And there was another one of those euphoric calls.

"What is it, Otouto?"

"I want to… come…" Sasuke kept thrusting his ass into his brother's lap, quickening his movements every time a new wave of lust struck his flesh.

With an amused chuckle Itachi grasped Sasuke's wrists, holding them down. He would lie if he said he didn't wish for the release as well, but teasing his younger brother just a little longer was even more satisfying. "Then come," he purred and immediately felt Sasuke's hands twitch.

The younger squirmed. "Let go!" he growled, apparently wishing to finish the job himself when his vicious brother left his hardness neglected.

"You're so greedy, Otouto," Itachi breathed out, reaching for Sasuke's neck and softly biting into the sensitive flesh. He was close, they both were. Itachi could feel the heat rushing down, gathering itself inside his abdomen. Surrounded by the narrow space of Sasuke's inner muscles, feeling them contract violently he knew his brother was very close to another orgasm as well.

Itachi guided the wrists in his grasp. "Spread your cheeks for me, Sasuke." He commanded and the younger immediately did as we has told; never stopping with his up and down movements. Then Itachi once again groped a handful of Sasuke's hair with one hand while the other balled strongly around the forgotten member. Those actions were instantly countered by a set of hot cries and one pleading 'Nii-san'. Sasuke started hopping on his brother's lap, causing the elder to clench his jaw in order to maintain control over his climax.

Fingers rushed from hair to Sasuke's hips, steading the eager movements which threatened to cause an unpleasant impact. Itachi really didn't want to slip out, not right now. Not when he was this close.

"You need to settle down, Otouto,' Itachi forced, gritting his teeth.

An angry growl has been returned back, indicating Sasuke's irritation. Itachi felt his heart melt, there was nothing he wouldn't do for his little brother. And right now it seemed Sasuke wished for only one thing. Followed by Sasuke's lustful screams and erratic breathes Itachi began to precisely stroke the hungry cock, hauling Sasuke over the edge. A fair amount of cum soaked Itachi's fingers and Sasuke's tensed body relaxed.

For a while they both halted, Sasuke riding on the post orgasmic bliss and Itachi hanging on the last amounts of restrain. His ridiculously hard length still desperately pumping inside. He was oh so close… but too focused to make Sasuke feel good that he had pushed his own desires to the side. Well now they returned with full force. Demanding an immediate treatment.

"Well, that was fun…" Sasuke hummed happily.

And there was the line. With a swift movement and a painful squeak of the chair Sasuke soon found himself in a completely different position. Bracing his forearms into the nearest wall and hips in a death grip Sasuke listened to the loud grunts behind him; eyes widened with shock and ass abused with rough plunges.

"Fun… I'll show you… fun… _fuck_… you… little…" It took merely few seconds until the savage thrusts allowed even Itachi to find his needed release. Filling the condom with hot sperm the older brother let himself let loose at last. Then his torso fell forward, looking for some support Itachi lied his chest on Sasuke's back.

Sasuke shook off the initial surprise and chuckled. "Who would have thought you even know how to swear, Aniki?" he teased with an evil smirk.

A soft kiss was placed on the younger's shoulder. "Go take a shower." Itachi withdrew, then straightened and after taking off the condom he threw the mess away.

Sasuke snorted. "I'm tired." With those words he stumbled the short distance towards the bed.

Itachi watched as Sasuke let his body heavily fall down, not in the slightest interested in the fact that the sheets had been neatly made. A gentle smile spread on his lips and without any further hesitation he joined his brother, tugging both of them inside the cushy blankets.

"Hey Aniki?" Sasuke whispered.

"Hn?"

"I love you too…" He curled closer to his older brother and after a tender kiss let his mind peacefully drift away.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Now make me happy and leave a review! ;)<em>**


End file.
